Dichotomy: Things Left Unsaid
by Gen X
Summary: Shido and Madoka each have their own nightly ritual.


Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers. It was created by Yuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine, and they do make it ever so wonderful. 

Notes: Originally written as an application for an RPG. 

* * *

Dichotomy: Things Left Unsaid  
By Gen X

* * *

Their relationship is as simple as it is seems. It's about the little things; the understated and quiet moments which form the crux of their relationship. The trust they share goes beyond words, which is understandable, if not expected. They both have better ways to express themselves. 

Perhaps that's why they work so well. 

It was rare for silence to reign over the mansion grounds. If the music of her violin couldn't be heard, then the sounds from nature flowed through the air. At times, they blended together to create a unique harmony. 

Yet, at the moment, Shido could barely hear her song. Dark clouds hung over the pale moon not even letting the faintest beams of light through. From the edge of her estate, the house could barely been seen. 

The interior lights were mere specks against the darkness, yet he could see her light was on. Second floor, third from the right. The curtains weren't drawn; respectfully, he looked away. He turned and walked down the grassy hill. 

Beasts prowled in the darkness. Their every sense was on edge, as they continually looked for both predator and prey. It didn't matter how tame the surroundings seemed. Out of habit, they always strained for first notice of what may come, just as he did. 

The soft grass looked almost black beneath his feet. He reached the edge of the grounds and paused. The sparse trees hardly gave the illusion of privacy or protection, but their function was only grace and casual elegance. 

His cool gray eyes scanned the darkness for signs of movement. It seemed as there was never a need for caution. Still, old habits die hard and the woods were far from silent. Twigs snapped, leaves rustled, and each animal had their say. 

_Nothing here,_ chattered a squirrel. 

_The night is calm,_ an owl added. 

There was nothing to find. _Until tomorrow then,_ he replied. 

The strands of music cut through the night, growing in tempo and Shido turned. He bowed his head slightly, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. A hint of a smile surfaced upon his face, she was always on cue. 

Silently, he walked up the small hill. The mansion came back into view. The interior lights still burned as if they could illuminate the night. 

To his right a howl cut through the air and from another direction a roar answered it. Shido paused, listening, then grunted a soft acknowledgement more for his own benefit. That meant every side of the grounds had now been checked. It was time to turn in. 

Her window was still open, and the curtain played in the night's breeze. Soft notes of music still drifted into the night. At night, there was always a somber tone to her song. 

He didn't know it was because of him. He didn't know the song was for him. She put to form to the stoic traits he rarely seemed without. Just one facet of him that she accepted and embraced. It was always a short song, timed to end when he reached the door. 

Quietly, he slipped inside. He checked the ground floor before starting up the stairs. Her light was out and sleep would be fast upon her. 

He barely made any noise as he opened her door. Time hung on the moment, until his gaze found her in the darkness. Safe and secure, and seemingly sleeping soundly. 

He didn't know she lied awake until she heard him come inside. Her small form tensed with concentration as she strained to listen to his movements. Her eyes were always closed as she rested on her pillow, and there was an aura of contentment about her. 

A smile found its way upon his face. 

Until tomorrow then. 

"Good night Madoka," he whispered as he slowly pulled the door shut. 

She could hear him walking down the hallway. And it wasn't until she heard his own door close did she allow herself to smile. 

Content, she rolled over, hugging her pillow tight. She whispered back. 

"Good night Shido-san." 

_fin_

  



End file.
